Attack on Vision
The Attack on Vision was a failed attempt by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Background After the Avengers Civil War and Steve Rogers breaking Maximoff and the others out of the Raft, the two went into hiding and decided to live a secret life together in Edinburgh, with Vision taking a human form and visiting her, and turning off his tracker so he couldn't be found. Attack is attacked by Corvus Glaive]] As Wanda Maximoff and Vision were walking through the streets of Edinburgh, they noticed a news report about an attack on New York. Vision then told Maximoff that he had to go and help, but suddenly he was stabbed by Corvus Glaive, resulting in him to turn back into his original form. Proxima Midnight then arrived and threw Maximoff away so that the two could begin extracting the stone. They were not able to do so as Maximoff returned and guided Vision to safety. She then used her abilities to heal Vision's wound before they were soon attacked again. Vision grabbed Glaive and flew him across the city while Maximoff faced Midnight on the ground. fights Proxima Midnight]] Glaive then told Vision to give them the stone or else they would kill Maximoff, causing Vision to lash out on Glaive, smashing him into a church where the two began fighting. Midnight then launched at Maximoff with her spear, but she blocked it with her abilities. Vision then blasted a beam at Glaive, but he blocked it, causing it to shoot off in different directions, including at Maximoff and Midnight. Glaive then redirected the beam to hit Vision, allowing him to attempt to extract the stone again. Maximoff heard Vision's screams and flew up to the roof after throwing Midnight into an explosion. She then rescued Vision, but the two were blasted across the city, crashing at a train station. , Black Widow and Falcon come out of hiding]] Vision then asked Maximoff to leave, but she told him that she would stay with him. Maximoff then prepared to make her final stand against the Black Order, when suddenly a figure appeared behind them. Midnight threw her spear at the figure who caught it. It was then revealed as Steve Rogers who had been called by Bruce Banner to locate Vision. Black Widow and Falcon then arrived and the three began to fight the two. They easily overpowered them, attacking together and even using their own weapons against them. Black Widow was able to severely injure Glaive and Falcon knocked out Midnight. They then cornered them, Black Widow claiming that they will kill them. The two then retreated, stating that they will never get this chance again to kill them. Aftermath return to the Avengers Compound]] The group then made their way to the Quinjet where they decided to return to the New Avengers Facility, knowing that this situation was bigger than them being fugitives, considering that Iron Man was missing. The arrived at the compound to find James Rhodes talking to Thaddeus Ross over a call. Ross told Rhodes to arrest them, but he hung up the call and welcomed his teammates. They were then greeted by Bruce Banner who had been gone for a few years, but the situation soon turned awkward when he spoke to Romanoff. They then discussed about what they are going to do. References Category:Events